


these speak her wonderful

by glamaphonic



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Lady Loki, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif's lady is fickle and sly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these speak her wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrisB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/gifts).



When Sif is a child: knobby and coltish and young, she thinks the princess hates her for being a poor example of a lady-in-waiting. Princess Loki calls her names and tugs at her braids and steals her hairpins. She runs away from Sif, laughing, her fine, sharp features smug, her hair a tumbling mass of inky curls. Thor shrugs off his sister’s cruelties and invites Sif to train and to fight and to roll about in the dirt.

Sif decides quite firmly that she prefers the company of boys.

When Sif is not a child any longer: Princess Loki fits the sinuous curve of her body to Sif’s, her fingernails prick the small of Sif’s back, and her neck and the valley between her breasts smell sweetly of lotions and old parchment.

Sif finds ample cause to reconsider.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "that AU LAND where LOKI IS A SEXY NOT-BAD-JUST-DRAWN-THAT-WAY MISCHIEVOUS LADY."


End file.
